Splintered Vision
by Badwolf432
Summary: Transported in Supergirl's Earth-38 world, Kayden had to navigate herself to survive in a hostile Alien and meta-human filled world. But staying out the story line is very hard, especially when someone is all so tagged with an Alien Symbiote companion from the wrong Franchise too -is a ton of trouble. (Goes off Cannon at some point for series 3 and four) (picture is from online)
1. Chapter 1

_**UP! GET UP!**_

The smell of burning and cracking of fire was the first thing Kayden smelled as she regained consciousness.

_**UP! **_

A voice shouted out of nowhere. Her arms felt like lead and she tried to move. Rubble littered the place like a bomb had gone off all around her.

Her eyes fluttered trying to focus but the light was overwhelming. She could feel the rubble underneath her too, which was uncomfortable.

_**We need to move!**_

Her head jerked to the side, who was talking?

"Who-Who's there" she coughed out; her throat felt parched dry as she squinted around. Fire was licking the walls and black smoke was billowing out into the night sky. She was in what seemed to be the burning remains of a large building, by the looks if it the ceiling was long gone and was on the floor. How did she-

_**Out! We need out!**_

The voice shouts out again. Fear was in its voice.

She groaned in pain as she forced herself to sit up. Still she was still alone.

_**FINE! I'll do it!**_

She felt her muscles seize as she felt herself stand up. Wait...what!? Her head was ringing as her legs began moving towards a gap in the flames. She could feel her heart hammering as she vaguely could hear the sounds of fire trucks and police outside the other side of the wall.

Her body moved in the direction away from the firefighters. She tried to look in the direction of help but her head would not move. She hissed as the flames licked at her heels as she ran but she didn't stop. Her eyes widen as she reached a dead end in this part of the building. Its ceiling was still intact but not for long.

Her body moved in the direction of a small window in the top right-hand corner of the room. A very small _high _window.

She gasped in surprise as she climbed up the wall, her fingers stuck to the wall as if she were simply crawling on the floor. The window glass shattered as she punched it -like punching tissue paper, she barely felt it.

She found herself slipping through the narrow window with surprising ease and grace which she knew shouldn't have been able too.

Instead of landing on the ground she felt her muscles in her legs spring upwards to the opposite building ahead.

Fresh air was a huge relief to Kayden's lungs as she got further away from the inferno, her that was raw and dry from all that hot air. She needed a drink, but her body continued to move further and further away as she leapt building to building.

Slowly she could feel the ringing in her head dwindle into nothing, making it easier to focus and think better.

In the distance, she heard the sounds of a wall or another ceiling collapsing down. But she was pressed forward.

Evenly she began to slow down until she got to the outskirts of the city, in a deserted alleyway where she felt whatever it was controlling her suddenly stop.

Kayden literally dropped to the hard-concrete floor, knocking over a couple of bins as she did so.

Everything hurt. The pain from the stain for jumping building to building and her lungs heaved from smoke inhalation.

Too tired to move from her position on the floor in the alleyway, she grasped a ratty old blanket from the fallen bin next to her before the darkness washed over.

XxxxxX

Waking up for the second time was much easier than the first. The smell of garbage was strong but not unbearable. The pain from before was gone. Much to her surprise. She winces at the brightness of the early morning sun.

Kayden sat up from the pile of rubbish feeling much better than before. She glanced down to herself as she hadn't had the opportune moment to see what state she was in. After all, getting away from the fire was a top priority.

She was wearing to be a black hoodie with a white stripe that circles around the stomach, but it was torn in places along with grey three-quarter length joggers. She had no shoes and her socks were burnt off in some places. She was covered soot and grime, and let's not forget about the strong burning smell from all her clothes. Well, it didn't exactly help by sleeping in the garage all night.

Kayden groaned as she felt her joints pop and crackle from sleeping on the uncomfortable floor.

Her fingers brush against her head to move her hair back but her eyes widen when she brought her hand back was dried blood flakes stuck to her hand.

Her hand goes back in a way to find the open wound but nothing. She couldn't feel pain or any wound at all. Just what in the world happened?

Kayden shakily got to her feet and began walking to the end of the ally. She kept her head low as the light was still rather bright but in the end she pulled up her hood.

_Is there a hospital near here... Perhaps they could help..._ Kaden thought to herself as she walked down the empty streets. She saw a clock hanging down in front a store that read 5:39 am. So, it was early for anyone to be open shop.

Although, probably for the best. If people saw her like this it might cause panic.

She turned the corner and was assaulted by the fresh smell of baking bread. She felt her stomach churn in hunger at that, making her mouth-water.

_**HUNGRY!**_

She jolted in alarm as that voice spoke out of nowhere. She spun around but she was alone, her eyes scanning all around but nothing.

_Ok. Hospital first then food. Perhaps even an MRI for any brain damage too..._

_**No. No MRI. No Hospital.**_ The voice growled making her stiffen and come to a halt.

"Where are you?!" Her voice trembled slightly as her hands go to her head.

_**You already know the answer.**_

"You're in my head?" She whispered as she forced herself down the road at a quick pace.

_**Yes.**_

Kayden could feel herself beginning to panic but that emotion as was gone as quickly as it came. This _thing_ was pushing away her emotions.

_**Panic later. Food first!**_

Kayden held her tongue for a resort but he was right, she was famished. And too prove its point her stomach let out a big noise.

She growled to herself as she took another right turn down a road, she halted as she saw a bucket down an ally way. And going from the place she was standing she could tell it was full of water, drips of water that had overflowed from the drains from above.

Kayden made a beeline for it, she grasped the handle and picked it up. Taking it further down the ally- out of sight of any early birds. She raised her eyebrow at how light it was but placed it down carefully.

She jolted the bucket to splash the cool water onto her hand, she felted relived to have cleaner hands as the water dripped from her hands washed away all the soot and dust leaving black murky water on the time floor.

She pulled up her sleeves carefully, so not to make her hands all dirty again and she coupled her hands into the bucket and took a much-desired sip of water. Before she knew it a third of water what was there was gone. The hunger pain was lessened, and her throat felt relieved.

Kayden sighed to herself, as she began to peel off her hoodie. She then dipped her hands back into the water and began to clean off her face. After about ten minutes of washing, the bucket water too was turned black.

Feeling more refreshed she dunked her hoodie in the water before squeeze-drying it. It was damp but it would do. She doubted that people would notice her dirty trousers if they saw a clean face and hoodie.

She stiffened as she felt a buzz on the back of her head, as she turned her head she was greeted by the sight of a gun being pointed at her face.

_**Who the hell is this guy?!**_

Kayden ignored it as she straightened up from the floor as the gun followed her up. The man didn't look desperate for cash, just frustrated.

"Give me your wallet! NOW!" He snarled at her, but she just gave him a deadpan look. Great. She was in America, going from his accent.

"Seriously! First, I escape from a burning building, with a concussion and mild amnesia. Because right now I'm drawing a blank of how I even ended up in a fire. I slept in garbage pile which has left me sore in place. And now you want to mug me!" Kayden said glaring at him.

"It's in your pocket. Give it to me!" He ordered while Kayden looked surprised to realise, she had in fact had money on her. If she had noticed that earlier, she wouldn't have drunk the bucket water. Although beggars can't choose.

"No" Kayden said calmly. The guy simply put the gun closer to her chest. He looked to be about to lunge for her pocket, adrenalin began to pump through her system and the world began to slow down. Without a thought her hand darts to the gun in his hand, as soon as her grasped the barrel from the top it warped and bent under her grip. With the gun useless now she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind her straight into the wall. And he went flying hard into it and was knocked unconscious.

_**Let's bite his head off and pile him in the corner. His brain is smelling really really delicious.**_

"No. Absolutely not!" She hissed staring blankly at man from what she just did. Something about the last bit that thing said sounded familiar. She just couldn't place it. Memories are still hazy.

_We need to leave..._ She thought but faulted before she made her exit.

Walking back to the guy she pulled out his wallet from his pocket and took all the notes that were there. Stuffing in hers, she smirked as she also took his trousers too. Ha. Try explaining that to the cops...

_**I didn't think you were the thieving sort. You have that good girl vibe.**_

"I'm not, but seeing as I took it from another thief, I don't feel guilty for doing it. Besides who robs people at six in the morning anyway" she grumbles as she pulled her new pair of trousers over her joggers. As baggy as it was, it went well with the hoodie.

Straightening up she walked out the ally as nothing had happened.

After about twenty minutes of walking, she came across a 24-hour open store which she happily entered. Grabbing a basket and began filling it with food. Easy food that didn't require heating or cooking. But that left limited options.

She eyed a duffel bag, it was cheap, but it would do. Adding that to the basket she includes a couple of toothbrushes and toothpaste. With a bottle of two litres water. And cheap shoes and socks.

When she got to the tills, the lady smiled brightly at her.

She put the bag through first so she could pack her other items into it.

"My boyfriend threw me out" Kayden lied after she could feel the lady wanting to ask a few questions after seeing what she bought.

"Oh, you poor dear. Did you sleep rough? It's not safe for a young lady such as yourself to wander alone at night."

Kayden fake smiles at her, "It was fine. I have a grandmother in the city, so I'll be staying with her."

Kayden internally grimacing at how friendly she was. Back in England if you talked to a complete stranger like your best friend- you would either get a punch to the face or be known as the overfriendly freak. She is a British stuck in America. A Gun friendly society and stupid crimes.

Kayden walked out of the shop after paying for her stuff which cost quite a bit. She had been to America before on a holiday with her father when he was on a business trip when she was 16 but that was like six year ago.

As she walked down the street, she ate an entire box of triple chocolate cookies. She started to walk in the direction of the industrial area. Mainly for the warehouses. One had to be abandoned or unused.

"You've been oddly quiet..." Kayden said after a while.

_**There's nothing to talk about. Besides you've been trying to remember what had happened before the fire. I didn't want to disturb you... **_

"At least your honest with me" she muttered as she hops over the fence and lands gracefully over the other side.

_**Always! **_

_**Why are we here?**_

"I thought you could read my mind, so you tell me"

_**You want to test something. You also have question for me that might draw the attention of the people around you.**_

Kayden nodded. As much as she wanted to go to the hospital for some help, crushing a gun, sticking to walls and breaking glass like it was nothing, including a voice in her head would result in her getting locked up in a padded cell. _No_ thank you...

Besides if they did a blood test it might come up with something and she might get locked up by the government.

"-oof" Kayden jumped as she was hit in the face by a newspaper. She was about to discard it but something about it caught her eye.

The date and name of it.

It said the Daily Planet and the date read 2012.

This made her stop in her tracks. She didn't know what to think. Last she checked it was 2020 and she was pretty sure The Daily Planet was from the Superman comics and movies.

_Just where the hell was she!_

Stuffing it in her bag she took a deep breath as her worry began to surface again. After scouting around the place and rewiring the cameras, in which she surprised herself by that knowledge. It was somehow like a mental muscle memory.

She plonked herself in the middle of the floor, taking deep breaths.

Vague memories of her reading, watching comic books, movies and cartoons of both DC and Marvel in her bedroom when she was younger along with the TV shows of the Flash and Supergirl. She never really liked the Arrow TV show though.

She drew up a blank when trying to remember if she had family, the echo of a mans laugh and a flash of green eyes at a birthday celebration. Was it hers or his, was that man her father or brother. She could feel that he was family. So that ruled out boyfriend or husband. Most of her young childhood memories are gone along with any memories of her mother who had died when she was little.

She winces as her last memory was of her working late at the science lab and something blew up. Whatever she was working on or what she was doing was a complete blank. If it blew up how did she survive.

She shook her head of the memories began focusing in what happened during the fire.

For starters her clothes were different, last she checked she was wearing a check shirt of black and white and combat trousers. She loved having pockets. Her hands go to her pockets- well after slipping her hand down the first pair to get access to her joggers and pulls out a wallet, her galaxy Samsung 8. Which she was pretty sure wouldn't be released for another five years. Apart from that her pockets were empty. Picking up her wallet she gave it a proper look over than before.

She pulled out all the credit cards, but her eyes narrowed at the name of her driving licence.

It was her picture- at least she thinks it is. She hasn't had time to look at herself yet. A quick glance from the reflection of her phone reassured her that she looked the same; only that she looked to have been tossed off a cliff.

_**So, Karren Tezlo. Humm. Not a bad name I suppose.**_

"Kayden! My name is Kayden Teselo! Ok!" She growled out to it.

Her fingers twice as a strange sensation spread over her arm.

Black goo seemed to leak through the material of her hoodie making Kaden yell out in alarm.

"WHAT THE F-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence as it all clicked into place!

She felt her mouth go dry as what seemed to be the goo face of a symbiote reform from her arm. White eyes stared at her with its big mouth with VERY sharp teeth and a long red tongue peeking out.

_Venom._

_Holy shit! Symbiotes are real..._ Kayden just stared at it blankly,

_**Hmmm, it seems you already have the basic gist of what we are. Your home is... Strange... **_

"D-Do you know how we came to be in the fire." Kayden said finally getting the courage to lean in for a better inspection of the symbiote.

The symbiote let out a growl of frustration.

_**No. I can't remember anything **_

He said panicky. 'He' seemed to be the appropriate word to use as the symbiote voice was deeper.

"What about your name? Do you have on?"

_**I... I do. Maybe... I don't know... I can't remember. I can't remember!**_

I could feel him beginning to panic now as it suddenly occurred it him.

Kayden curled into a ball to help prevent the symbiote from making her run around panicking. So, both of them had been memory wiped, and for what reason she couldn't say. She knew some symbiotes can do Body chemistry Manipulation to induce calmness, sleep or even memory suppression but the last one should only be on the host not the Symbiotes. Same goes for telepathy too. It would affect the host only.

Only something powerful enough could have wipes Kayden's and the symbiotes.

She groaned as his panicking conciseness begin to trigger a painful headache for her.

Breathing deeply through her mouth, the symbiote slowly began to calm down after a solid 20 mins.

"If you're so desperate, choose yourself a fucking name. You're giving me a headache." Kayden's said from her place from the floor.

_**...I... Good point...humm... Venom. Yes, I like that name... Venom…**_

"Isn't that just copyright," Kayden grumbled, finally sitting up.

_**Technically, it isn't if it's in this world and not the 'Marvel' Universe. It's a free name here!**_ The symbiote said gleefully.

"... fair point! " she muttered pouting. This was way too much like Spiderman. Although Spiderman was her favourite hero. Webb sling, wall crawling and danger sense and a good moral compass. What was not to love?

Kayden stood up and walked over to a pile of scrap metal in the corner, rooting around in it until she pulled out a good size solid think rod. Much like a crowbar.

Putting it between her hands she began to apply pressure. Her eyes widen as the bar began to bend and we finger began to dig into the metal.

"Are you doing this? Are you giving me superpowers?" She whispered awestruck at the pole.

_**No. It's all you. You had them; I believe when you awoke. I just assimilated what powers you have for myself to make yours stronger.**_

Kayden's eyes boggle at the news, not because of him copying her powers. Just that she apparently had them before the mind wipe. Don't get her wrong she always loved Spiderman, but she never thought to have his powers. Plus a symbiote too.

At least she wasn't alone in this. With Venom knowing her secret of her original home, and her limited knowledge of aliens that could be a good team.

Dumping the bent rod on to the floor, she walked up to the wall and pulled off her shoes. She took a breath as she placed her hands on the wall and began to ascent.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS IS AWESOME!" She bellowed out happily.

XxxxxX

A week had passed since her awakening in this new world and she had been practising her new powers. It turned out she had organic webs much to her delight and had spent a good portion of time on learning on how to spin her webs. Which was proving more difficult than what she members on tv or on her iPad.

She only found out about them when her wrists got itchy and at a closer look, she had noticed the new gland pours on her wrist. She was still trying to figure out how to do different type of webbing, but it was a difficult thing to do. The first time she swung on a web she face planted the wall and had gotten stuck. Venom had to heal her broken nose. She was just grateful that the webbing came out her wrists and not out her arse.

She knew she had a long way to go in understanding her abilities. Most of them like enhanced durability, stamina and reflexes would be harder to test on her own.

She was still getting use to the Spidey-sense. She had only remembered about it was during the fire and when she was attempted to be mugged was the only times she felt the buzz in her head. Although the fire one was much stronger but was harder to tell as she had received a head wound.

It would need more testing at a later date with people around. Kayden was glad now of her obsession of Spiderman when she was a teen. She was sad enough to even list the abilities when she had tried to write her own fanfiction story but had given up. But it now still in her head help out to cross off what powers she has and hasn't got. Venom had pointed out that with him there most of her own powers are boosted. Which would make it harder to tell which was her level and his.

She was still uncertain of her five sensors that had also been boosted was a blessing or not. But it would have explained why she was having difficulty when waking up to the brilliant lights or drooling at the scent of fresh food ten blocks away. She was learning and adapting at it but she knew before she attempted to get a job is to learn all she can about her powers and to control them. Getting angry and losing control of her strength and Venom would not bode well for them.

Venom was different to the cartoon and Tv versions. He acted more like Toxin and was much less bloodthirsty that portrayed. However, he had expressed his desire on brain munching for time to time whenever she went to buy food, which would be when she would pull out a chocolate bar to satisfy his cravings.

Although saying that he did have the bad habit of taking chocolate pieces from Kayden's hands when she was eating it. But she wasn't truly mad about that after all both of them are chocolate lovers.

Was she getting concerned on how much money she had left, after the few days after getting a few clothing items most of the money had gone towards food.

Which was a problem as she was hungry all the time and her metabolism was completely changed. So, getting drunk was a much harder thing to do. But at the same time according to Venom, she could heal much faster than the average human.

_You win some and you lose some..._

XxxxxX

"That was close" Kayden grumbled as she yanks on her clothes on the roof.

_**Well, you were the one who wanted a shower in the first place...**_

"I was filthy. It was your idea in the first place to swing over a garbage bin to test my balance and reflexes, "

_**You were the one who let go of the web too early...**_

Kayden rolled her eyes; she recently had been using the bathrooms of people who were out on holiday or holiday home that are not in use. In this case, she had Venom pick the lock on an apartment whose owner or tenant had gone to work but had arrived back earlier than she had expected to be. She had just about turned off the shower and gathered up her clothes when she heard the door rattle. At least who ever lived here had used the shower before her so she doubted they would notice more water in the bath.

Webbing her bag to her back she climbed down the building, a least it was only a three-story high building. She may be homeless but she not the type of person who would beg on the streets and wait until a second chance came, she would go out and actually go find it.

_**Are you going to the junkyard again later,**_ Venom asked as we walk down the street.

"Nah, I think it's best we move on to another place. How does National City sound?"

_**That is nearly 3,000 miles away.**_

"Well, technically it's 2,913.1 miles from here to California. We've been lining on the outskirts of New York City and I don't want to get involved with Metropolis city, Gotham and Washington. Too high profile. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. I think it's best if we keep our distance. Besides I'm not sure which timelines were in. So better safe than sorry until we have an income and a home."

_**The last bit sounds reasonable enough but how are we going to get there? Train, hitch a ride or smuggle ourselves somewhere...**_

"Depends really what available. But I'd say train first and go from there. It wouldn't be too hard to sneak on."

_**And hopefully, you won't break anything...**_

"It was an accident." Kayden whined as she made her way to the industrial trains, for transporting goods.

_**That is exactly why we practised in the junkyard on how to handle glass again...**_

Kayden grinned at the memory when she was trying to pick up pieces of window glass, which she shattered already 15 of them before a dog showed up. In which made Venom fully manifest itself around me making the poor dog in run in tear when Venom decided we wanted to eat the canine. She barely persuaded him to leave the dog be until she threaded to stop giving him his chocolate, which then made him leave the dog alone.

While she was angry at the time now it was pretty funny. She loved how Venom looked just like Venom from the 2018 movie last year.

Pulling her hoodie up as she walked down to the train terminal, she stayed in the shadows listening in on the workers who were loading up the carriages with crates.

"Oi. James! That one goes here. This train stops at Kentucky and give this to the driver" said a male voice who was talking to his works. After fifteen minutes of them talking and loading things, they left to fill up other carriages on other trains.

Venom's tendrils were thin enough to pick the lock so she could get in without breaking the lock.

She locked it back up and settled herself on a webbed hammock hidden from sight of the doorway behind some crates after she moved them.

She sighed in relief it would probably take a day or two to reach Kentucky but she had time. She never thought she would be train hopping all over the country. But she was excited none the less.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXXCXCXCXCXXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Hurray! CHAPTER ONE.

This is my first Supergirl fanfic. So I hope you like it, I always appreciate feedback but please no hate.

I will say that I'm not always certain on when I update seeing as I have two other fanfics in the prosses.

I have this fanfiction posted on

_Archive our own_

_Wattpad_


	2. Chapter 2

Kayden bolted up from her hammock, her hands cradling her head as the train screeched to a holt. Venom reacted badly at the high frequency of the breaks. She had learnt that the hard way on her first ride a few days prior when the train came into the depo in Kentucky. The frequency wasn't enough to kill him or hurt him permanently but enough to make him screech.

She grabbed her bag and lunged for the door, yanking it open harshly she jumped out the speeding train.

Venom calmed down as the train was going out of sight in the pitch-black night. With her enhanced sense she could see in the dark relatively well but with Venom, he could see like it was daytime.

"How about we suit up and run. It would be a long journey before another train comes by. Besides its best if we travel at night, then no one would be able see you. No offence Venom."

None taken. I am after all the naturally terrifying. He jokes, Kayden rolled her eyes as she slides her bag over her shoulder before the symbiote engulfed her.

It was a strange feeling being inside the symbiote. Like always being hugged from all directions at once...it was somewhat comforting.

She could breathe just fine as the symbiote filtered oxygen through its skin. Kayden yawned from tiredness, she may have been on three different trains in the last few days but the breaks of them had always disturbed her rest and now with Venom running across county somewhere in Colorado, it was the lull of his run that made her want to sleep. Besides, it would give Venom some peace and quite from her scattered mind.

Venom flexed his muscles; he enjoyed the freedom of being able to move without restraint. He grinned with his long tongue coming out, he could smell a few live snacks scuttering in the area.

He knew deep down that Kayden was trying her best on feeding the both of them and she only had $20 left in her wallet. But all that wouldn't be enough for them, she needed to consume at least 15,000 calories a day to sustain them both. If he had another host, she would require half of when she needed now. Her own abilities sucked up all available resources and he was adding to that too. If it kept going, she would start to lose muscles and her health would begin to decline.

An alien he may be but he wasn't going to let his host die simply because she has an ethical belief about stealing. They need to survive.

He switched course from following the train tracks and went after the delicious scent of food.

He could see some form of a cat who looked to be eyeing a heard of deer's, going through his host memory it seemed to be a Mountain Lion or something like that. She had only seen one when she watched the last Twilight moving- picture thing.

In a flash he webbed it as soon as it went for the ponce, it barely had time to register what was happening when he bit its head off.

As soon as the creatures head was down his throat he could feel it dissolving into nothing but he could feel the proteins floating around so he pulled them into Kayden. She needed the energy and nutrition first.

The heard of deer heard the sickening crunch of bone and flesh scattered away from them but Venom paid them no mind as he ate the rest of the overlarge cat.

Still hungry he continued his pursuit of the fleeing deer's.

In the end he ate at least ate two deer's before feeling full for the first time he awoke with Kayden.

While she may have human hunger when she wakes up, she wouldn't have the baggage of Venoms hunger all the time.

Feeling the energy, he focused on his running now towards Utah. Just a few more states before they arive in national city. At least he hopes he's running in the right direction; he pulled a map from his host's person. She had taken it when topping up with food during a pitstop between trains.

Not seeing anything that would match the map he then proceeded to climb the biggest tree he could see.

It took him longer than he'd like to admit to finding where he was going but he did find a shorter route.

XxxxX

Kayden smirked to herself as she walked in the busy crowed of the rush hour of National City. She was finally here.

She was currently seeking out a good place to set up shop without the risk of having her bag nicked while she went exploring.

Kayden had seen an internet cafe, in which she plans to do some research onto what exact world she had landed on. She kind of had a hunch on where she was but it needed confirmation.

Making a mental note of the Cafe she continued onwards.

She took a newspaper from the garbage bin as she passed it and stuffed it into her bag. Research purposes.

After slipping down into an ally, Kayden climes to the roof of a small building.

Her eyes trace the tall skyscrapers in the distance, the sun high in the sky. Kayden lined up her map to match on her planned destinations. She could feel Venoms frustration, she had run out of her chocolate a few days ago and he was being especially cranky for it.

She already had a plan on how to earn some money around here.

_Time to get too work…_

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry took some time. And I know this is a very short chapter, but I thought this need a update this new year.

Funny thing is that I'm writing a new book but an AU version of this story but it has Major Spoilers and is gong to be set in young justice world. And in this story, there changes, I can't say when that would be posted.


End file.
